Tattoo
by x.Peaceful.Memories.x
Summary: Nothing lasts forever & maybe that’s why no one will ever understand fully why she bears that beautiful tattoo of CBM on her lower back, in elegant black and green letters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Like a 15 year old could really own Zoey 101 ha yea right

**Playlist:  
**_The climb_ by  
Miley cyrus  
_The day that never comes_by  
Metallica  
_All you need is love _by  
The beatles

**Tattoo**

* * *

She tugged lightly on the elegant thin chained silver heart shaped locket that hung loosely around her neck; trying to push back the tears that were slowly forming in the corners of her lifeless eyes.

She pulled her oversized sweater around her more tightly as she hurried down the hallway to her room. Every step closer she took; the whispers got louder. She didn't even make it to her destination before she fell to the ground and the tears that threaten to come out of her eyes mere seconds before were running down her pail face.

Know one stopped to help her; they just stood there and watch the pathetic figure that used to be Zoey Brooks sitting on the floor her knees curled up to her chest her brownish blonde hair that was in a high ponytail was slowly coming undone. She tried to block out the whispers but they were over coming her she couldn't move as everyone slowly mocked her; the stares just burned into her skin like an ultraviolet light.

"Zoey" one of her roommate Lola Martinez called out but Zoey didn't acknowledge let alone reply to her worried friend. Lola kneeled down next to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her. Zoey's shivered as soon as she was touched and the tears fell.

"Leave her alone" another familiar voice yelled to the crowd of whispers. It was Zoey's other roommate Quinn Pensky. Zoey could still hear the whispers around her obviously ignoring Quinn. "I said get lost" her voice silenced the crowed; everyone just started to walk in opposite detractions leaving Zoey in her misery.

"Zoe," Lola whispered in her ear, but she just sat there tears running down her pail white face she was still tugging at the locket. Lola looked up to Quinn; as if she read Lola's mind she ran off down the hall. "Everything is going to be ok," Lola tried to comfort Zoey but the tears still fell freely down her face.

Quinn returned with Logan Reese and Micheal Barrett Zoey's other best friends; a worried expression washed over all of there faces as they looked down at Zoey; it was only three months ago that it happened despite the fact that it felt like yesterday.

Micheal knelt in front of Zoey and slowly wiped away her tears "Zoey," Micheal spoke softly but she just kept tugging at her locket not making eye contact. Micheal saw the distant look in her eyes. "Zoey look at me please," Micheal said in the same tone as before; he reached his hand out and she grasped it.

"Three months seven day two hours twenty minute and fifty three seconds" Zoey quietly said as they reached room 101. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say as she opened the door to her room. "And counting" her voice was barley noticeable as she slipped through the door.

* * *

_**Hey everyone!  
keay i no i havn't writting a zoey 101 story in a long time but this idea came into my head and i was like wth lets make it a zoey101 i no its short but ill update soon tell me wat u think about it . sorry its taking me so long to update my storys been so busy and yha i am doing that now. the next chapeter will be longer i promise!!! and one more thing I HAVE FLOOR SEATS TO METALLICA! YAY i am sooooo happy!**_

_**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**_

_**Flames are totally welcome**_

_**-Angela **_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:Like a 15 year old could really own Zoey 101 ha yea right

**Playlist:**

_Hate me_ by  
Blue October  
_Dead Memories_ by  
Slipknot  
_Comfortably Numb_ by  
Pink Floyd

**Tattoo**

* * *

"What are we going to do about her," Lola whispered to Micheal the following morning in English class. Micheal glanced over at the empty seats that were usually occupied by his two best friends and sighed.

"I have no idea." Micheal hated to admit his defeat but this matter was beyond his control, no matter what he did nothing was going to go back to normal.

"Ms. Martinez, Mr. Barrett do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. Knowles irritated voice spoke out loudly and the class started to giggle. Lola looked at Micheal the same look she gave him when she told him what happened that night. He reached out and grabbed her hand underneath the table.

"No sir," Micheal said as he looked over at Lola. _It's not worth it_ was the look in his eyes as he stroked her delicate hand.

"Then stop talking, where is Ms Brooks?" The class started to whisper as Mr. Knowles waited impatiently for an answer.

She's cutting her self

She has a hang over from drinking last night

She was arrested for killing him

Lola let go of his hand before she stood and turned to the class.

"Stop" Her voice cracked as she yelled; all eyes were instantly on her "Just stop with your stupid rumors, none of you know what happened, you don't know what we have to live through." Tears fell from her eyes for the first time in a long time the class kept whispering to each other.

She's not talking to Lola because she fucked him the night before.

I heard, Zoey did it for drugs

"Sit down Ms. Martinez, that enough from you." Mr. Knowles slammed his note book on his desk.

"No Mr. Knowles its not!" Lola turned her attention back to her teacher, "For months all you guys have done is turn your backs and done nothing about what happened." Micheal stood up and wrapped his arms around his crying friend rubbing her back slowly trying to calm her down.

The class room door slowly opened; in the arch way stoop Zoey. Swollen eyed; messy haired Zoey. Everyone stared at her as she slowly walked across the classroom and sat in her seat. No one said a word they just stared as she touched the chair next to her before taking out her iPod and sticking the ear phones in her ears.

"Ms Brooks, where have you been?" Mr. Knowles asked "That's it," he claimed defeat as he reached for the button on the P.A System. The classed 'Oooed' in unison

.X.

"Micheal, we understand your concern for your friend however we think its best if she goes home." Dean River said as he read through a pile of papers.

"That not fair sir," Lola said jumping to her feet, "Her family doesn't know what she's going through, we do."

Dean Rivers looked up at her and rubbed his temples, "Lola you must understand she is in a very delicate psychiatric state." Lola stared at him before she pulled out her cell phone.

"Put it away,"

She continued to type away at it ignoring him, Micheal looked at the dean before he shook his head signaling to just leave her be.

_Dean's office now!  
__They are trying to send Zoe home!  
__Must kill the dean!  
__ - L  
__P.s HURRY! _

She closed her phone and sat back down, "Listen Dean Rivers, Logan and Quinn are on there way here and we both know that you have to hear us through because this has affected us all."

The three of the sat in silence just waiting, it seamed like eternity before Logan and Quinn finally joined the group.

Logan ran his hand through his hair and placed a piece of paper on the wooden oak desk in front of him; pushing it towards the dean he looked at Lola and smiled. _'It's going to be okay.' _He mouthed.

Ever since it happened they all changed a little inside, Logan was nicer, Lola was tougher, Quinn was not her self, Micheal was trying to keep him self together you could tell it was tearing him up inside and Zoey well she was a different story.

Dean Rivers read over the paper twice antecedently he looked towards Logan he shook his head you could tell he was lost for words.

"Logan, what is this?" He finally questioned Logan smiled and cleared his throat.

"An agreement" Was all he said; Lola and Micheal looked at him questionly Quinn grabbed Micheal's hand in away that said she had it covered and smiled.

"I don't understand,"

Quinn stood up from her chair and placed another piece of paper on his desk and started to pace back and forth.

* * *

Hey everyone i no i haven't updated in a long time and i am sorrryyyyy! x10000000. alot of stuff has been going on in my life i haven't written in such a long time this ani't ever that good probley i worte it in like 30 mins . but i hope you like it :)

_**HATERZ HATE HARDER your only making me famous**_

_**Flames are totally welcome**_

_**-Angela **_


End file.
